24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spencemac724
--Spencer 21:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) : Hey there bud... you welcomed yourself? Haha! : I'm glad to see you're excited about Redemption... it comes on in about 20 minutes for me. I have a question about some of your edits today, it's important so please reply: have you been adding "'" because you're not seeing the text without it? How come you've inserted it in so many places? I ask because I've never had a problem viewing that white text before, and I'm worried that other users were having problems without us knowing. Thanks Spence, and happy editing! 00:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I had to add it so many times because I couldn't just put it in once. I had to put it in multiple times to see the whole thing white. I'm thinking it is Mac users that have a problem seeing the text. Anyways, thats why I did that. Thanks, Spencer 23:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) (moved from User talk:Blue Rook) : I always use a Mac, and never had issues seeing the text. So, are you saying that if someone removed those tags you added, you specifically wouldn't be able to read the text, correct? I'm still not clear if you did it preventatively. Also, please respond to my reply over on Template talk:Sidebar. Thanks man! 04:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) My Macbook (and my iBook G4) didn't let me see the "News" text (Except the link because they are blue.) before I changed the color. I was just afraid that some other users could not see the text, not just me. --'''Spencer Talk 22:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : Oh wow, I was afraid of that in the past, but had been assured by a Wikia Helper (or Staff person, can't remember) that they had made all the text white by default in the Mediawiki. I guess they were wrong! Thanks for taking the time to fix this. On another topic, would you mind doing a page move for your template, Template:Signatures/Spencemac724, to something in your user space (perhaps User:Spencemac724/Signature)? I have my sig located in my user space as well, and I only ask because there is no precedent for the Template Namespace to contain any user-specific content. 23:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, could you delete the old sig page for me? I don't know the delete template for here so I'll just make it a request. Thanks, --'Spencer' Talk 03:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) : Sure thing :) now whenever you want to sign, you can just type , or you can substitute it also, as it seems you've been doing. Just figured I'd note it in case you weren't sure. Believe it or not, I had to be specifically told that a user can transclude any page, not just content in the template namespace. What a newb I was! 03:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! --'Spencer' Talk 03:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC)